Tú, yo y tú bufanda
by Mist221b
Summary: Después de una noche de fiesta John despierta sin saber ni siquiera como a llegado a su cama. En el piso de abajo, sin tener consideración del dolor de cabeza de John, Sherlock busca como loco su preciada bufanda. ¿Donde estará? Regalo para ¡Solina!


_Aquí mi pequeño regalito a **Solina** :3_

_¡espero que te gusteeeeeeeee!_

* * *

**Tú, yo y tú bufanda**

* * *

John se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y con mucha confusión. No recordaba gran cosa de la noche anterior, había salido con un amigo de la universidad y las cosas se habían desmadrado, tanto que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a su cama.

Se levanto con cuidado sintiéndose un poco débil y cansado, necesitaba tomarse algo contra ese dolor de cabeza de inmediato. Con un pesado suspiro y saliendo de ese lio en el que se habían convertido sus mantas, salió de su propia cama descubriendo que había dormido sin nada de ropa.

John miro alrededor de su habitación intentando reconstruir los hechos, su ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación de malas maneras. Un pensamiento nada sano nació en la cabeza de John, _y si había habido alguien más con él esta noche…_

_No, no, él mismo se acordaría, ¿no?_ John suspiro pasándose la mano por la cara intentando despertarse pues aun seguía medio dormido. Si había pasado la noche con alguien Sherlock lo sabría.

Y hablando de Sherlock, _¿Qué coño estaba haciendo allí abajo?_

John se vistió con su pijama lo más rápidamente que pudo y bajo las escaleras esperando que los ruidos que Sherlock estaba haciendo no fueran nada grave.

-Sherlock haz el favor de dejar de hacer ruido –exclamo John llegando al salón – mi cabeza va a estallar.

Sherlock le ignoro y siguió poniendo el salón patas arriba. Parecía desesperado e irritado. John volvió a suspirar sabiendo que no conseguiría que parase. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse algo contra el dolor de cabeza y hacerse un té.

-¿quieres té? –Le pregunto recibiendo solo una negativa con la cabeza, John se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a prepararse su propio té -¿Qué estas buscando?

-¡Mi bufanda! –exclamo dándose la vuelta para afrentar a John – la he perdido –continuo como si fuera obvio, John frunció el ceño – Y no John, anoche no estuviste con alguien, llegaste borracho perdido y te metiste en tu cama cómo pudiste, ah y te masturbaste antes de caer rendido.

John se sintió enrojecer pero no aparto su mirada de la desafiante de Sherlock, John no le iba a dar esta batalla por ganada, por mucha vergüenza que su comentario le haya causado. _Jesús_, si seguramente no tuvo ningún reparo en callarse sus propios gemidos.

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos y abandonando el salón se acerco a John sin apartar su mirada calculadora de él. Esta vez John sí que sintió ganas de irse corriendo pero se contuvo.

-¡TÚ! –Volvió a exclamar el detective -¡Tú tienes mi bufanda!

-¿Yo? –Pregunto indignándose – ¡qué voy a tener yo tu puñetera bufanda!

-Oh no te hagas el inocente John, sé muy bien que cuando crees que no estoy coges mi bufanda –dijo Sherlock acercándose más a John – te la pones en tu cuello y la hueles John, aspiras mi aroma, y no intentes negarlo.

-No seas ridículo –murmuro John más rojo que nunca – y eso no significa que yo haya perdido tu bufanda.

-¿A no? –Pregunto Sherlock separándose de él con una sonrisa – me apuesto lo que quieras a la tienes tú.

-¿No crees que si la tuviera lo sabría y te la daría? –pregunto John cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock sonrió aun más antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-A no ser que estuvieras demasiado borracho como para recordarlo – grito por las escaleras.

John no tardo en seguirlo escaleras arriba sintiendo como su intimidad estaba siendo ligeramente violada, aunque con el detective el termino intimidad no existía.

Cuando llego a su propia habitación Sherlock estaba parado frente a su cama, las mantas habían sido retiradas y allí estaba la bufanda azul.

John se paró en seco detrás de Sherlock aun más avergonzado, definitivamente la tenía que haber cogido cuando llegó borracho a casa.

-Sherlock, yo…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos no le dejaron. John abrió fuertemente los ojos sumamente sorprendido y confuso, pero no se separo del suave toque de sus labios.

Sherlock le agarro del cuello para tirarlo más a él intentando torpemente profundizar el beso, el primer contacto de sus labios con la lengua de Sherlock le hizo despertar de su sorpresa y lanzarse contra ellos con pasión.

Sherlock gimió contra sus labios gratamente sorprendido de la tardía respuesta de John e intento corresponderle acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Las manos de John descansaban ahora en las caderas de Sherlock sujetándolas con suavidad. Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista, algo sin sentido pero extrañamente agradable. John sintió su corazón desbordarse y tragas todas sus ridículas dudas sobre su sexualidad.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron con cuidado, Sherlock apoyo su frente contra la de John y dejo sacar un suspiro placentero. John sin poder evitarlo se inclino y poso sus labios contra los de Sherlock una vez más.

-No es que me queje – comenzó John sin separar sus frentes -¿pero a qué viene todo esto?

-Te lo he dicho John, coges mí bufando y aspiras mi aroma, eso dice muchas cosas.

-Puede que me guste tu perfume.

-¿Tanto como para subir la bufanda a tu cuarto y masturbarte con ella? –pregunto Sherlock con una sonrisa divertida mientras se echaba a un lado para que John tuviese una mejor visión de la bufanda.

John trago saliva observando como la bufanda azul, normalmente con aspecto suave y sedoso, está en sus sabanas tiesa y con aspecto sucio.

-Sherlock, lo siento mucho –dijo John sin saber dónde meterse – no estaba en plena facultad de mis actos.

Sherlock rio y se volvió a acercar a John.

-La bufanda me da igual John, ya la lavaremos –dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza al cuello de John – pero la próxima vez que tenga que satisfacer sus deseos, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte.

Sherlock aspiro el cuello de John enterrando allí su nariz para acabar dándole un pequeño y tentador beso. John suspiro y inclino el cuello de forma inconsciente dejando a Sherlock más espacio para depositar una cadena de besos. John sentía sus piernas temblar y su cabeza desbordarse, solo eran las once de la mañana y su día ya no podía ser mejor.

-¿Significa esto que quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto John con cierto temor.

-¿No queda cada día claro?-pregunto Sherlock llegando hasta su boca – pero esta vez nada de bufandas John, ahora eres todo mío.

John rió con diversión dejándose caer en su cama tirando a Sherlock encima de él por el camino. Sherlock sonrió con picardía y antes de lanzarse otra vez contra sus labios aparto la bufanda azul con un manotazo enviándola al suelo, dejándola olvidada.

* * *

_¡Solina! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! _

_ñañañañaña... que decir, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :3_


End file.
